A Fun Trip
by rockshocka4223
Summary: While hanging out at the carnival, Kirby ends up getting involved in the whole "Preps VS. Greasers" rivalry. He thought he'd get a huge beating for butting in, but his treatment is something of what you'd expect Lola to recieve. Johnny/Kirby SLASH ONESHOT


_Carnival Time.....ugh, yawn. What's more uninteresting than a bunch of people getting sick on the crappy rides? Not too much.....at all. God, what the hell am I even here?_

With a baseball bat clutched tightly in his hand, Kirby Olson desperately looked around for something more interesting than following his friend Dan around. "I'm a jock, dude. I gotta waste the week!". Kirby just rolled his eyes and nodded. He found it very annoying that just because Dan joined the football team, he was now somehow no longer a nerd like his little brother, Thad.

_You can quit rubbing it in, dude..._

It seemed like hour after hour that Dan would remind Kirby that he was no longer a nerd. As much as he wanted to punch his friend in the face, he decided not to cause any trouble. Some people just didn't need to taste poundcake. And as much as it annoyed him, Dan was one of those people who didn't need to try it out.

Seeing that apparently somebody answered his prayers of making something interesting happen, a bunch of greasers arrived in the parking lot of the carnival. The fat one named Hal cupped his mouth and shouted out, "Hey! Have you two seen that faggy prep named Gord? You know, the short one with brown hair that screws with Jimmy Hopkins and Lola Lombardi? That Gord? You seen him?". Kirby figured that they were obviously not there to bully them (but rather bully Gord), he tried to answer them but was interrupted by Dan. "Why don't you greasers get lost?".

_Oh my god, Dan.....YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PRICK!_

Violently shoving Hal out of the way, Kirby and Dan's worst nightmare appeared. "Fuck you, you stupid jocks! We just wanna find that Gord kid and wail on him for messin' round with my woman- MY queen! You disrespect me, Johnny Vincent, and my boys? You think you can get away with it?! Well, I have news for you!". As much as Kirby secretly wanted to wet himself, he did his best to remain calm. There was no way he'd end up looking like some kind of nerd with a weak bladder.

_There's NO way I'm going to let myself become the new Algernon! I REFUSE!_

"Screw Gord, boys! Lola's a slut anyway! Let's school these little brats!". And with that, Johnny led a group of blood thirsty greasers towards the two jocks. Kirby quickly turned to Dan and started to violently shake him. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!".

Normally Kirby didn't freak out like this, but since he and Dan were both shrimps compared to Johnny Vincent and his gang, he was scared out of his mind. To make matters worse, Dan had apparently forgotten that he wasn't a nerd anymore and he ran away, flailing his arms as if he were on fire. A sullen Kirby turned to face the running boy and called out, "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, DAN!! I HATE YOU SO-". Kirby's fit was interrupted by a hard shot to the head by a fist (probably belonging to Johnny).

As Kirby's face hit the pavement, the roaring sound of angry greasers running somehow stopped. In fact, the only noise he could hear for about two minutes was the carnival noises from the rides. Then suddenly, Kirby could hear a low chuckle so horrifying that it made the hairs on his neck stand. "Well now, you look very good....you know...lying on the ground like that and all...".

_W-WHAT!?_

Before Kirby's thoughts could end, Johnny's voice grew louder. "Alright boys, I want you to track that nerdy jock that just ran off. I'll take care of this one". The loud sound of feet rushing away took the place of Johnny's silent laughter as the only noise he could hear. Suddenly, silence fell again.

_What...what is he going to do to me??!_

Suddenly, Johnny turned the nearly unconscious jock over and straddled him. Strange, even though Kirby was very much frightened, the fact that Johnny was somewhat riding his hips and since his face was so close to his.....Kirby felt very turned on. He never actually noticed how sexy Johnny was before. In fact, he was probably the sexiest guy at Bullworth.

_Ooh....what's he gonna do to me?_

Johnny's mouth formed a smirk as his laughs, which were just simple chuckles before, now morphed into silent yet somewhat maniacal laughs. "Oh baby, it's gonna be a fun trip". Kirby could feel a moan forming in his throat, but he refused to let it out this quickly. Nothing had happened, yet.

_Oh god..._

Johnny leaned down further and licked Kirby's lips. This time, Kirby couldn't help but moan. It was one of those times that Kirby was glad that Lola was such a whore. Maybe since she's cheated on Johnny so many times, he was finally losing interest in girls.

_Oh god...I can only hope.._

Suddenly, Johnny's lips crashed onto Kirby's. The make-out session was overwhelmingly stimulating. Johnny's tongue gently wrestled with Kirby's. It was absolutely mind blowing.

Suddenly, to Kirby's great euphoria, Johnny's hand began to slide down Kirby's pants. The jock's heart began to beat abnormally fast has the greaser's warm hand made it down inside his boxers. A sudden chill of excitement struck as warm hands, yet freezing fingers, gripped his hard-on. But, out of nowhere, a large crowd of footsteps were rushing their way.

Johnny removed his hand from Kirby's pants and turned to see what the noise was. Instead of it being his crew, a large group of jocks were making their way towards him and the nearly fallen jock. So, he removed himself from Kirby's body and made a run for it. As soon as Kirby was able to stand up, Johnny was gone.

"DO ME, YOU GREASY BASTARD!!". Just then realizing that he had said that out loud, he turned to face the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. Kirby quickly turned around and started running towards the exit. "I-I mean...COME GET YOUR POUNDCAKE, YOU PERVERT!!".


End file.
